Echec et Mat
by Asterous-Poison
Summary: Qu'y a-t-il à craindre ? Ce n'est qu'une partie d'échec après tout ! Thor n'est pas assez malin pour gagner de toutes façons. N'est-ce pas... ? HIstoire post-Avengers.
1. Chapitre 1 : Discutons un Peu

Un mot.

Il n'a besoin que d'un seul mot pour déclencher le Chaos. Pour briser ces chaînes infâmantes et noyer ce monde d'hypocrites dans les ténèbres du désespoir. Et personne ne pourrait rien y faire. Personne. Pas même Odin.

Mais il a été réduit au silence. Sa langue est toujours prisonnière de ce maudit piège de métal qui enserre ses mâchoires, entaille son visage et l'empêche de déglutir correctement. Il n'a besoin que d'un mot mais il sait très bien qu'il n'aura jamais l'opportunité de le prononcer. Et cette frustration ne fait qu'attiser sa rage et sa rancœur. Mauvais calcul.

Il les détruira. Tous. Sans exception. Il déchiquettera leurs chairs et damnera leurs âmes. Il fera tout pour ça. Il s'arrangera avec Hela ou avec cet arriviste de Mephisto s'il le faut pour être certain que personne ne puisse goûter au repos de la Mort et que tous se débattent dans les affres de la souffrance éternelle. Et lorsqu'il en aura terminé avec Asgard, il s'occupera de Midgard. Gouverner ne l'intéresse plus. Ne l'a jamais intéressé au fond. A présent, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est détruire.

_Ah ah ah ! Que de noirs desseins ! Mais après tout, il est vrai que tu es celui qui amènera les ténèbres de Ragnarök sur tes pairs._

Ce ne sont pas ses pairs. Ils ne l'ont jamais été.

_Tu es celui qui fera sombrer les Neuf Mondes dans la Désolation que tu le veuilles ou non. C'est assez triste._

Triste ?! Ce n'est pas triste ! C'est ce qu'il veut ! Détruire, détruire, détruire ! Semer la Mort et la Terreur sur son passage ! Piétiner ceux qui l'ont toujours dénigré ! Les voir se tordre de douleur pendant que lui se repaîtra de leurs cris d'agonie ! Quel délice !

_Pitoyable. Tu ne feras rien du tout. Tu es enchaîné et enfermé. Même Fenrir est moins surveillé que toi._

Il aura sa vengeance. Quoi qu'il arrive. Peut importe le prix à payer ou le temps à attendre. Il sait se montrer patient après tout. Il aura sa vengeance.

_Tu oublies un détail. Que fais-tu du Prince Doré ? Le Héro des Neuf Royaumes ne te laissera pas semer la Dévastation sur les terres qu'il est censé protéger en restant les bras croisés. Que feras-tu lorsqu'il se dressera sur ta route ?_

Il périra comme les autres. Il lui brisera les membres et lui arrachera les entrailles. Il fera se répandre la glace dans ses blessures pour ralentir l'hémorragie et le maintenir en vie suffisamment longtemps pour lui permettre de contempler la chute de son Royaume et la perte des Siens. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que ce spectacle le poussera à renoncer au Valhalla ? Ce serait vraiment prodigieux.

_Briser ses membres ? Détruire son esprit ? Tu n'as jamais été capable de le mettre à terre ne serait-ce qu'une fois pas le passé. Sorcellerie ou pas, tu n'as jamais été de taille contre lui. La preuve en est que toi tu es enfermé dans un cachot pendant que lui festoie avec ses amis._

Il suffit de trouver le plan adéquat. Le plan parfait. Celui qui le libérera de sa prison et fera exploser ses chaînes. Il trouvera. Il faut juste du temps. Ils se sont piégés eux-mêmes ! Ils lui ont offert tout le temps dont il a besoin pour se rétablir et réfléchir en l'enfermant ici ! Lorsque le moment sera venu, il s'assurera de leur montrer sa gratitude avant de leur crever les yeux.

_Mon pauvre ami. Ton esprit malade se berce d'illusions trop douces pour lui. Te rétablir ? De qui te moques-tu ? Tu meurs de faim depuis plus longtemps que ton corps ne peut le supporter. Tu puises dans des réserves que tu ne possèdes plus depuis longtemps pour te forcer à rester éveillé car tu es terrorisé par les ténèbres._

Silence.

_Quelle ironie. Tu as peur de tes propres rêves. Tu es comme un enfant qui pleure après sa mère quand vient le moment de se coucher. Tu es tombé bien bas._

Tais-toi !

_Ne vois-tu donc pas, ô Dieu du Chaos ? La seule personne qui te craint, c'est toi._

LA FERME !


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Partie commence

**Chapitre 2: La Partie commence.**

* * *

La douleur qui se répand dans son bras vient faire taire la Voix. Loki s'est fracassé la main contre le sol, disloquant les os au passage, pour revenir à la réalité. Il grogne et gémit en retirant son poing du trou qui a été creusé dans la pierre par sa rage. Par sa folie.

Il a oublié à quand remonte la première fois où il a entendu la Voix. Mais elle est là à présent, compagne fidèle dont il aimerait bien se débarrasser. Il n'arrive même pas à déterminer le genre de cette Voix, car elle ne s'exprime qu'en de faibles murmures. Mais elle est là. Elle résonne dans son esprit avec la violence du tonnerre et se fait de plus en plus insistante, de plus en plus sarcastique. Elle le nargue, se moque de lui, relève chaque faille de son corps et de ses réflexions. Il hait cette Voix qui ne ment jamais et brise sans cesse ses espoirs. Il la hait autant qu'il se hait lui-même.

Ses yeux se portent sur sa main blessée et il réprime une grimace de dégout lorsqu'il constate les dommages. La peau s'est déchirée sur les pierres et les phalanges sont tordues dans un angle étrange. Et par les Nornes, ça fait un mal de tous les Diables. Il soupire. Il va lui falloir gaspiller une énergie non négligeable pour guérir tout ça. Autrefois, il pouvait s'arracher un membre et le ressouder à son corps en un tour de main et sans qu'aucune goutte de sang ne vienne souiller le sol. Mais à présent que sa magie ne circule plus en lui qu'en faibles rigoles, la moindre blessure met un temps fou à se refermer et l'épuise, le force à sacrifier toutes les ressources dont il dispose. Il soupire à nouveau. Il est fatigué. Si fatigué…

« Loki. »

Il sursaute violemment. Tout absorbé par la contemplation morbide des doigts tordus qu'il était, il n'a pas entendu les pas lourds de son visiteur résonner dans le couloir qui mène à sa cellule. Il relève les yeux avec précipitation et gronde sous sa muselière en faisant face à la personne qu'il rêve de disséquer en premier.

Thor.

Le Premier né. L'enfant doré. _Odinson._ Sale rat prétentieux qui a toujours eu tous les privilèges. Son frère qui n'a jamais été son frère. Toujours paré de sa belle armure étincelante et drapé de pourpre. Mjölnir fidèlement accrochée à sa ceinture. Menaçante. Témoin muet de sa propre impuissance.

Thor le dévisage, l'air renfrogné d'un chien battu qui vient voir son maître. Il a ces yeux là depuis qu'il l'a ramené à Asgard. Et ça lui donne envie de vomir. Loki les lui arracherait bien, juste pour voir quelle tête il ferait alors. Juste pour l'entendre hurler de douleur et avoir la satisfaction d'être la cause de son agonie.

Les yeux azurs du Dieu du Tonnerre se posent sur la main et s'agrandissent légèrement.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ta main ? » demande-t-il, l'air soudain affolé.

Cette question fait bouillir son sang. Il gronde sous sa muselière et plante son regard dans celui de Thor, concentrant toute sa haine dans ses yeux. Il espère que ce sera suffisant pour que cette brute épaisse de faux-frère tombe raide morte. Oh, comme il aimerait lui cracher au visage pour lui renvoyer sa fausse pitié en pleine face !

Mais finalement, une sorte de rire étranglé se forme dans sa gorge et vient secouer son corps. Quel crétin. Il est muselé mais est censé fournir une réponse ? C'est vraiment trop drôle.

_C'est un idiot fini. Tout simplement irrécupérable. Et c'est censé devenir Roi. Le jour de son couronnement sera le début de la Fin pour Asgard. Et les 8 autres Royaumes avec._

Cela fait redoubler son rire et le force à se pencher en avant pour atténuer la douleur qui se répand dans son thorax (ses côtes lui font toujours mal, cadeau de la Bête Verte enragée). Pour une fois, lui et la Voix sont du même avis. Thor est un idiot.

Thor le regard sans comprendre l'origine de ce fou rire qui, l'espace d'une seconde, lui glace le sang et fait courir un frisson le long de son échine. Puis il soupire en secouant la tête, l'air résigné. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne cherche plus à comprendre Loki. Il s'avance encore jusqu'à la grille. Le bruit fait s'arrêter brutalement le rire de Loki. Son corps se hérisse. Le bruit lui parvient sous formes de vagues. D'abord lointain, puis assourdissant. Il gronde encore et se ramasse un peu plus sur lui-même. Ses sens s'affolent. Son cœur bat plus vite.

Il ne craint pas Thor. Il ne peut pas rentrer dans sa cellule et n'a pas les mots nécessaires pour le blesser. Mais ce bruit… Thor est bruyant, et chaque son émit dans cet endroit se répercute dans son crâne avec violence. Comment a-t-il pu se laisser surprendre par quelqu'un qui fait autant de bruit d'ailleurs ? Le bruit des semelles ferrées contre la pierre humide peut difficilement être ignoré dans un lieu où d'ordinaire le silence est de rigueur. Alors comment… ?

_Tu es faible. Et tu ne fais rien pour arranger les choses. Tu te prives de sommeil depuis des mois et tu te demandes encore pourquoi est-ce que ton attention s'émousse ? Pitoyable._

Ses dents grincent. C'est faux ! Il n'est pas faible ! C'est la Voix qui l'a distrait ! Son murmure occupe toutes ses pensées et l'empêche de se concentrer. C'est de sa faute s'il n'a toujours pas trouvé comment s'enfuir d'ici ! Maudite Voix ! Qu'elle se taise à présent !

_Menteur. Ton talent est sans égale. Tu arrives même à te mentir à toi-même. _

Loki secoue la tête pour faire cesser cette conversation qui l'épuise. Ses yeux se reportent sur Thor. Ce dernier le fixe, avec cet ignoble regard chargé de ressentiment et de pitié. Il soutient son regard, espérant que cela sera suffisant pour lui faire faire demi-tour (ou faire prendre feu à cette chevelure dorée détestée). Mais Thor ne part pas. Au contraire. Il se laisse tomber lourdement au sol et s'installe en tailleur à un mètre environ des barreaux. Tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était, il déplie un sac de cuir sur la pierre, juste devant la grille. S'il le voulait, Loki pourrait s'en emparer. Mais pour l'instant, Loki est trop interloqué pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Il le regarde aligner des pièces de bois grossièrement travaillées sur la peau tannée qui arbore un damier sommaire. C'est un… ?

« Je me suis rappelé que tu me devais une revanche aux échecs. » déclare Thor en continuant d'aligner les pièces avec une application presque comique, sans même lever les yeux. Loki arque un sourcil. Est-ce qu'il est sérieux ? Il ne se rappelle même pas d'avoir joué aux échecs avec lui. Ceci dit, il ne se rappelle pas de grand-chose avant l'épisode de Jötunheim. Et il veut faire une partie ? Là ? Maintenant ? Tout de suite ? Dans les souterrains du palais ?

_Il a peut-être perdu l'esprit ? Peut-être est-il aussi fou que toi ? Il paraît que c'est un trait héréditaire après tout. _

Ils n'ont pas de lien du sang. L'hérédité ne marche pas.

_C'était de l'ironie. _

Thor lève enfin les yeux sur lui et ses paupières clignent une, deux, trois fois.

« Tu te souviens comment jouer, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Et toi, tu te souviens comment réfléchir ? Parce que ce n'est pas flagrant…_

Loki soupire en roulant les yeux. A qui Thor croit-il parler ? Aucun jeu de stratégie n'échappe à sa maîtrise. Et ce ton condescendant… c'est nouveau ça. Pour qui se prend-il ?

« Faisons une partie mon frère. »

Ses dents grincent sur le métal lorsqu'il entend ce mot. Il foudroie Thor du regard, mais c'est inutile. Thor ne se préoccupe plus de ses réactions. C'est plus facile de l'ignorer maintenant qu'ils l'ont bâillonné. Sale rat.

_Tu vois ? Hérédité._

Il ne prend même pas la peine de rétorquer quoi que ce soit. La Voix n'existe pas après tout. Et puis, quelque chose dans le ton de Thor l'intrigue. Il n'a pas le ton suppliant de d'habitude. Ce n'est pas une demande. C'est un… ordre ? Il… Il lui donne un ordre ?!

_Oh oh ! Monsieur use de son autorité de Prince héritier au trône ? Comme c'est touchant. C'est Odin qui doit être fier ! Remarque, techniquement il est futur Roi d'Asgard. Et toi, tu n'es même plus Asgardien. Avoue qu'il aurait tort de se priver…_

Il lui donne un ordre. Il n'en revient pas. Comment ose-t-il !? Et il pense sincèrement qu'il va obtempérer ? Quel imbécile ! Il n'obéit déjà pas à Odin, Roi d'Asgard. Alors au Prince…

_Rébellion, hein ? Mais Thor est quelqu'un d'entêté. Et c'est un enfant gâté. Il ne partira pas d'ici avant d'avoir eu ce qu'il veut._

Grand bien lui fasse.

Thor a fini d'installer les pièces, les blanches comme les noires, et le regarde intensément. Il l'observe un temps puis sourit. Ce sourire narquois des temps où, à l'heure des entraînements, il cherchait à le provoquer et le pousser à l'affronter.

« Eh bien quoi petit frère ? Peur de perdre contre moi ? »

Oh, mais comment ose-t-il, lui et son intelligence à peine supérieure à celle d'un batracien empaillé ? Loki à beau mettre tout le venin dont disposaient ses mots dans ses yeux, Thor reste de marbre. Il hésite. Tout cela est trop étrange, même pour lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il cache ?

_Ce n'est qu'une partie d'échec. De quoi as-tu peur ? Tu l'as dit toi-même : Thor n'est pas assez intelligent pour te battre. Pas à ce jeu là. Alors, pourquoi hésiter ? _

Loki soupire, puis se rapproche à son tour de la grille et s'assoit en tailleur.

_Hé hé hé… Il t'a eu. _

Loki répond en grognant sous sa muselière. Face à lui, le sourire de Thor s'élargit un peu plus sur son visage. Ça l'aveuglerait presque.

« Tu prends les blancs ou les noirs ? »


	3. Chapitre 3: Premier pas vers la Victoire

**Chapitre 3 : Premier pas vers la Victoire.**

* * *

Evidemment, Loki a remporté la partie. Sans même véritablement essayer.

_Y avait-il seulement le moindre doute ?_

Les jeux de stratégie n'ont aucun secret pour lui. Et Thor rend les choses tellement faciles. Il est brusque, impatient, tombe dans tous les pièges (même les plus évidents) avec un empressement presque déconcertant. Ceci dit, et même s'il est la mauvaise fois incarnée, Loki doit bien reconnaître que la persévérance de Thor est tout à fait admirable. Il est impossible de le décourager. Il n'abandonne pas. Il continue d'y croire jusqu'à ce que son Roi immaculé ne soit acculé dans un coin du plateau, encerclé par une armée de pions noirs.

C'est une victoire éclatante pour Loki.

_Oh, hourra pour Loki…_

Une victoire qui le fait sourire sous la muselière et empli son regard d'une satisfaction perfide et méprisante. Satisfaction qui croit un peu plus quand, lorsque le Roi Blanc tombe enfin, Thor laisse échapper un coup de poing empli de frustration qui vient s'écraser contre le sol de pierre et qui est bientôt suivi d'un soupir agacé.

_L'enfant doré pourri gâté n'est pas habitué à la défaite, hein ? Dommage. _

Cependant, et à la plus grande déception de Loki, Thor ne dit rien. Il ne commente pas cette défaite. Ne cherche même pas à la nier ni à l'accuser de tricherie ou de fourberie. Il contemple l'échiquier de fortune, l'air ailleurs, et silencieux. Puis il soupire encore, ramasse les pièces éparpillées sur le sol (principalement des blanches) et leur fait rejoindre leurs sœurs noires sur le plateau de cuir. Il referme le sac, se relève et tourne les talons. Juste avant de quitter les lieux il s'arrête, tourne légèrement la tête et déclare :

« Je reviendrai demain. »

Et Thor disparaît, laissant Loki seul dans les ténèbres, aussi perplexe (sinon plus) qu'au moment où Thor lui a demandé de jouer aux échecs avec lui. Loki reste immobile, ne sachant que penser de ce qui vient de se passer. Il n'est même pas certain que tout ça n'était pas tout simplement une énième hallucination née de son esprit malade. Le silence s'installe et Loki sent son corps s'engourdir. Il sursaute lorsque la Voix susurre, moqueuse comme à l'accoutumée :

_''Je reviendrai demain'' ? Cela sonne comme une menace, non ? Je m'inquièterais si j'étais toi. Peut-être qu'il prévoit de te lapider à coup de pièces d'échec ? _

Loki lève les yeux au ciel et hausse les épaules.

Sottises.


	4. Chaptre 4 : Dégénérescence

**Chapitre 4 : Dégénérescence.**

* * *

Thor revient le lendemain, comme prévu. A la même heure. Loki le sait grâce aux rares torches qui éclairent le couloir. Elles se consument toujours à la même vitesse, et lorsqu'elles sont si usées que les flammes s'éteignent au premier courant d'air venu, elles se renouvellent en un instant pour se consumer de nouveau.

_Que c'est pratique la magie… Même pas besoin de se donner la peine de descendre dans ce trou à rat et de se fatiguer pour changer trois malheureuses chandelles. _

Loki observe le degré d'usure des torches pour mesurer le temps qui passe. Une occupation comme une autre. Il les regarde jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient brûlés par leur lumière et, lorsqu'il ne voit plus rien, maudit Asgard et tous ses occupants en jurant d'utiliser ces torches pour embraser ce royaume d'hypocrites.

_Mais bien sûr… Pyromane même plus refoulé en plus du reste. Encore une tare à ajouter à la liste… Ça commence à faire beaucoup, tu sais ?_

Les flammes brûlent avec la même intensité que la veille lorsque Thor revient, son sac de cuir à la main. A nouveau sans dire un mot, Thor s'assoit en tailleur devant les barreaux de la cellule et installe méticuleusement les pièces sur l'échiquier (les blancs devant lui, les noirs du côté de Loki). Lorsqu'il a terminé, Thor fixe Loki avec insistance. Loki soutient son regard sans sourciller. Comme la veille, il s'efforce de transmettre toute sa haine dans ses yeux, et souhaite que Thor tombe mort sur place. Il en profite pour le traiter mentalement de fou, d'idiot et de lourdaud dans la foulée. Juste pour le plaisir.

Pour toute réponse, Thor sourit et avance un de ses pions. Le même que la veille. Puis il attend. Loki fixe le Dieu du Tonnerre encore un temps, puis soupire aussi bruyamment que la muselière le lui permet et vient prendre place face à l'échiquier.

_Et que la partie commence !_

Loki gagne à nouveau, avec la même aisance que la veille. Cette fois, lorsque le Roi blanc est pris, Thor ne bouge pas, mais Loki voit les muscles de sa mâchoire et de ses poings tressauter.

_Oh le pauvre ! Regarde comme il est déçu ! Il croyait vraiment avoir une chance de gagner._

Thor ramasse les pièces, replie le sac sur elles et se relève.

« Je reviendrai demain. »

Et il s'en va, sans plus de cérémonie.

* * *

Les jours deviennent des semaines. Les visites de Thor sont si ponctuelles que Loki se demande comment il fait. C'est vrai, Thor vient tous les jours, à la même heure. Sans jamais faillir. Thor n'a jamais été assidu. C'en est presque effrayant.

_Effrayant ? Moi je me sentirais plutôt flatté ! Le Prince Doré, futur Roi d'Asgard trouve toujours du temps pour tenir compagnie à son renégat de frère, qui n'a jamais été son frère, alors qu'il serait tellement plus simple de faire comme si les donjons étaient vides…_

Loki soupire. Ses migraines sont devenues permanentes. La lumière est trop vive pour ses yeux et les murmures incessants de cette maudite Voix lui explosent littéralement le crâne. Il y a quelques temps, il aurait tout donné pour briser ses chaînes et réduire Asgard à néant. A présent, il voudrait juste que la Voix se taise.

« C'est à toi de jouer, Loki. »

Et que Thor lui fiche la paix, pendant qu'il y est. Sérieusement, il n'a vraiment que ça à faire ? Jouer aux échecs dans les donjons ? Pour perdre tout le temps en plus. Lamentable.

_Tss. Tu dis ça parce que tu as de plus en plus de mal gagner, surtout. _

« Loki ? »

Loki lève brutalement les yeux du plateau de jeu et foudroie Thor du regard. Comment espère-t-il qu'il joue à un jeu de réflexion s'il ne lui laisse pas le temps de réfléchir ?! Qu'il se taise à la fin ! Devoir écouter les divagations d'une Voix qui n'existe pas est déjà suffisamment usant comme cela sans qu'il n'ait à supporter aussi les propos d'un idiot de barbare qu'il verrait bien empaillé.

Thor soutient son regard sans sourciller. Comme toujours. Il a très bien compris qui est en position de force ici et que même si les pensées de Loki ne sont que sang et carnage, avec sa muselière et sa magie scellée, il est parfaitement inoffensif.

Ce qui pousse Loki à s'interroger sur l'air soucieux que Thor arbore presque en permanence ces derniers temps. Ça l'ennuie presqu'autant que ces cheveux dorés qui deviennent ridiculement longs. (Ils sont même parés de fines tresses à présent. Quel genre de guerrier coiffe ses cheveux comme une donzelle ?!)

_Crois-tu que c'est Sif qui les lui tresse ? A moins que ce ne soit la douce Frigga ? Hum… Oui, ça doit être Frigga. Sif n'a pas la délicatesse nécessaire pour ce genre d'ouvrage. Mais ça lui va bien non ? Une magnifique demoiselle que voilà ! Ne manque plus que la robe de mariée ! Ah, souvenirs, souvenirs…_

Loki manque de s'étrangler de rire tant la remarque est bien trouvée. Lui-même n'aurait pas dit mieux. Son fou rire lui fait même oublier la douleur qui lui vrille le crâne pendant de délicieuses secondes (elle se vengera plus tard). Thor le fixe d'un air perplexe, les sourcils froncés.

« Je ne rirais pas si j'étais toi, frère. Te voila sans Reine à présent. »

Loki hausse les épaules en tentant de calmer la toux qui a succédé au rire. Comme si la perte de la Reine allait lui coûter la victoire. Si Thor a pu la lui prendre, c'est que cela faisait parti de son plan. Tout simplement.

_Hum, excuse-moi, quel plan au juste ? Enchaîner les mauvais coups fait-il parti dudit plan ? Parce que si tel est le cas, il serait peut-être bon d'en changer. De plan. Tiens, pourquoi ne pas mettre ton fou en F5 ? Cela bloquerait sa tour et son cavalier du même coup._

Agacé, Loki déplace son pion d'un geste plus vindicatif que nécessaire.

_… Ou tu peux aussi sacrifier une tour pour prendre la Reine._

Loki saisi la Reine blanche et la jette au visage de Thor. Il l'évite aisément, ses yeux ne quittant jamais ceux de Loki et ce dernier regrette immédiatement son geste d'humeur quand la pièce heurte le mur de pierre. Le bruit qui résulte de ce geste, aussi inutile que puérile, résonne dans son crâne avec une telle violence que ses yeux en deviennent aveugles et qu'il se retrouve ramassé sur lui-même, les mains pressées contre ses tempes, ses ongles s'enfonçant profondément dans son cuir chevelu alors qu'il lutte contre une vague de nausée.

_…Bien joué…_

« …Bien joué… »

Après ça, Thor reste silencieux jusqu'à ce que son Roi ne soit pris, lui aussi. Il a perdu. Encore. Mais Loki n'en tire aucune satisfaction. C'est la Voix (qui au final s'avère être moins rancunière qu'il ne l'aurait cru de prime abord) qui l'a guidé pendant le reste de la partie, son propre esprit bien trop embourbé dans les tourments infligés par ses maux de tête pour pouvoir réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.

Thor est tellement habitué à perdre contre lui qu'il n'a plus aucune réaction. On dirait que ça ne lui fait plus ni chaud ni froid. Mais après tout, ce n'est qu'un jeu d'échecs. Thor ferait un bien piètre Roi s'il laissait la colère et la déception se lire sur son visage, juste parce qu'il a perdu à un jeu. En revanche, son regard s'attarde sur Loki et dans ses yeux revient ce mélange de pitié et de dégoût qu'il exècre plus que tout. Loki gronde sous sa muselière et se retire dans un coin sombre de sa cellule, tournant délibérément le dos à Thor. Il a déjà la nausée, pas la peine d'en rajouter avec ce regard écœurant au possible.

« Je reviendrai demain. »

Et Thor quitte la pièce.

_… Est-ce que ça va ?_

Ça ira quand tous le laisseront en paix. Quand le silence lui permettra de reprendre ses esprits. Quand il n'aura plus besoin de répondre à une Voix qui n'existe que dans sa tête et qui, visiblement, prend un malin plaisir à relancer sa migraine.

_Oh, je vois. Monsieur boude. Très bien ! Je te laisse à ta mauvaise humeur dans ce cas ! De toutes manières, toi et moi savons très bien que dans une heure ou deux tu m'imploreras pour que je parle à nouveau. Après tout, sans moi, comment feras-tu pour éloigner le sommeil que tu redoutes tant ? Ingrat !_

Et la Voix se tait, laissant Loki se répéter sans cesse qu'elle a tort et qu'il n'est pas fou et épuisé au point d'avoir besoin d'Elle.

Mais le talent de _Silvertongue_ s'est émoussé.

Loki ne parvient plus à croire à ce mensonge.


	5. Chapitre 5 : La Muselière tombe

**Chapitre 5 : La Muselière tombe.**

* * *

Avec le temps, Loki remarque que les pièces changent. Elles sont plus travaillées, plus détaillées. Le bois brut devient poli, puis verni. Des touches de couleurs apparaissent, comme des ornements. Rouges pour les blanches, vertes pour les noires. Le pourpre et l'émeraude. Ce sont leurs attributs à eux. Thor a transformé les pions en avatars. Et Loki trouve ça absolument absurde.

Thor ne gagne jamais. Ne gagnera jamais. A quoi bon symboliser leur lutte en faisant de ces pièces leurs alter egos, alors qu'il sait très bien que seule la défaite l'attend ? Car tant qu'il aura Loki comme adversaire, Thor sera condamné à perdre. Il en fait le serment. Si Loki ne peut pas vaincre Thor au corps à corps, sur un vrai champ de bataille, alors il se contentera de ces victoires sur le plateau de jeu.

_Comme c'est petit. Tu adoptes un comportement de plus en plus adulte et mature à ce que je vois ! Tu progresses, c'est bien ! Continue comme ça, tu es sur la bonne voie._

Loki pousse un long soupir las. Se disputer avec la Voix n'apporte jamais rien de bon. Juste une migraine effroyable qui lui donne envie de s'arracher la tête, juste pour que ça s'arrête. Mieux vaut ne pas répondre. Laisser les murmures couler comme de l'eau sur des rochers. Ne surtout pas répondre. Elle se lassera bien un jour.

_La tactique de l'opossum hein ? Je la connais aussi. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Mais tu te lasseras avant moi. Et puis, sois reconnaissant. Qui te protègerait des Monstres si je n'étais pas là ?_

Le visage de Thor se dessine dans son esprit avant même que Loki n'ait le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

_Thor, hein ? Ha ha ha ! Pauvre ami ! Tu es encore plus pitoyable que je ne le pensais ! Remarque, tu n'as pas tout à fait tors. Même après tout ce que tu as fait, il te protègerait encore contre tes ennemis qui à y risquer sa vie. L'imbécile._

Loki secoue furieusement la tête pour chasser images et paroles de sa tête. Le mouvement fait s'entrechoquer les anneaux des chaînes qui le retiennent prisonnier. Chaînes qui lui paraissent de plus en plus lourdes. Elles l'empêchent de bouger comme il le veut. Entaillent ses poignets. Irritent la peau de ses bras, si bien qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de se gratter les mains et les avant-bras. Une fois, il a mis la peau à vif comme ça. Mais le sang qui a coulé de ces plaies n'a fait qu'empirer les démangeaisons. Maudites chaînes.

_De toute façon, même si elles n'étaient pas là, tu ne bougerais pas davantage. Tu n'en a plus la force._

Pas faux. Chaque mouvement l'épuise et lui donne des contractures épouvantables. C'est à cause de la fatigue. Et de l'affamement. Deux choses de plus en plus difficiles à ignorer. Alors qu'avant il passait ses journées à arpenter en long et en large sa cellule tel un lion en cage, Loki reste à présent recroquevillé dans un coin sombre et regarde les chandelles se consumer jusqu'à ce que Thor apparaisse avec son sac de cuir à la main. Là, seulement, ses muscles se rappellent comment se contracter correctement suffisamment longtemps pour lui permettre de se positionner devant les barreaux et de mener la partie à son terme. Et dès que Thor se retire, c'est comme s'il emportait avec lui toutes ses forces. Au point que Loki se demande si Thor ne lui a pas jeté une sorte de sort.

_Non. C'est juste qu'il t'a bien dressé. Un parfait petit chien qui remue la queue devant son maître et se morfond lorsque ledit maître s'en va._

Ces paroles lui donnent la nausée et font battre son cœur trop vite pour son corps privé de tout. Il lui semble qu'il se consume de l'intérieur tant sa peau le brûle. Pour chasser le malaise qui menace de le submerger, mais aussi pour faire taire la Voix, il donne un grand coup de poing dans le mur. La douleur est son ultime recours. Le dernier rempart avant la folie totale. Il y a longtemps déjà que Loki a renoncé à tenter de soigner sa main droite. A quoi bon puisqu'elle sera de nouveau brisée le lendemain, ou le surlendemain ? Alors les os restent tordus et il laisse le sang former des croûtes brunâtres qui viendront irriter elles aussi ses mains. Au moins, le spectacle morbide est suffisamment distrayant pour l'occuper pendant quelques temps.

_Pas le temps pour ta fascination malsaine cette fois. Tu as de la visite._

Loki sursaute violemment. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la Voix revienne aussi rapidement. Son état a donc empiré à ce point ?

_En doutais-tu seulement ? Tu es fou. Fais-toi une raison. Mais pour le moment, concentre-toi. Tu as de la visite je te dis._

Loki relève la tête. La Voix a raison. Des bruits de pas résonnent dans le couloir. Thor ? Loki jette un coup d'œil aux torches qui brûlent. Si c'est bien Thor, alors il devait s'ennuyer parce qu'il vient bien plus tôt que d'habitude. Il n'est pas seul. Un, deux, trois, quatre… Cinq personnes avec lui.

_Oh non. Ils sont bien plus. _

Oui. Il les entend maintenant. Ils sont environ une dizaine en tout. Sauf que certains d'entre eux ne portent pas d'armure. C'est pour ça que Loki ne les a pas repérés tout de suite.

_Voyons voir qui est assez fou pour oser venir narguer le Maître du Chaos directement dans son antre ?_

Thor. Evidemment. Toujours drapé de pourpre, Mjölnir bien accrochée à sa ceinture. Sauf que cette fois, il n'a pas de sac de cuir à la main et qu'il est accompagné de huit soldats aux armures étincelantes et de trois Grands Mages de la Cour.

_Tiens tiens tiens… Un joli comité de visite que voilà. Et rien que pour toi en plus !_

Oh joie.

Thor scrute Loki, l'observe des pieds à la tête avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur la main blessée de laquelle s'échappe du sang frais. Sa mine s'assombrit, mais il reste silencieux. Son regard se replonge dans celui de Loki et un courant d'électricité statique traverse la pièce.

_Aouch. Monseigneur Thor n'est pas content. Tu aurais pu faire un effort. Tu le sais, pourtant, qu'il n'aime pas les automutilations !_

Loki soutient le regard sans sourciller, défie Thor de dire quoi que ce soit à propos de sa blessure, de lui demander pourquoi il fait ça. Il déteste quand il fait semblant de se préoccuper de son état de santé. Cet hypocrite. S'il se souciait réellement de lui, alors il y a longtemps qu'il lui aurait envoyé un médecin. Ou qu'il l'aurait sorti d'ici.

« Gardes, la clé je vous prie. »

La voix du Maître-Mage les fait presque sursauter tous les deux. Tenter d'empoisonner quelqu'un par le regard demande une certaine concentration. Loki en avait quasiment oublié qu'il y avait du monde avec Thor.

Les soldats se regardent. Ils hésitent. Puis l'un d'entre eux s'avance, cherche fébrilement parmi un trousseau de clés (intéressant, soit dit en passant, comment une clé ensorcelée peut sembler tout à fait banale pour un œil peu averti) et, lorsqu'il trouve enfin la bonne, la tend au vieux sorcier. Ses doigts effleurent le métal rouillé tandis qu'il marmonne des incantations dans une langue oubliée. Les deux autres mages se joignent à lui pour réciter la formule. Les barreaux s'illuminent d'une lueur dorée qui prennent peu à peu la forme de runes. Un courant d'air glacé empli la pièce.

Un déclic retentit.

Et la porte s'ouvre.

Avant même que Loki n'ait pu ne serait-ce qu'avoir l'idée d'en profiter pour tenter de s'enfuir, deux soldats s'engouffrent dans la cellule et pointent leurs épées sur son cou, leurs lames appuyées de façon menaçante sur sa peau.

« Un geste, un seul, et tu regretteras que tu ne sois pas déjà mort. » siffle l'un des gardes.

Loki sourit. Ah, les menaces… Il a survécut à deux guerres, à une chute du Bifröst, à un voyage sans fin à travers les confins de l'Univers, et à bien pire encore. Et ils pensent très sincèrement qu'ils peuvent le soumettre avec des menaces ? C'est si drôle qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

Immédiatement, la pression du métal sur son cou s'accentue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle espèce de taré ?! »

« Laisse tomber Borus, il est fou de toute façon. »

Ses yeux glissent sur le soldat qui vient de parler, le transperce telles deux dagues acérées et dissèquent la moindre parcelle de sa chair avant d'en faire de même avec les autres gardes. Tous leurs muscles sont tendus au maximum. Leurs pupilles sont dilatées. Leurs mâchoires serrées. Loki sait ce qui provoque ça. Il a toujours adoré voir ce sentiment se répandre sur les visages, surtout sur ceux qui s'autoproclament braves parmi les braves. Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Ah oui.

_La peur._

Les soldats ont peur. Les mages aussi. Ils le dissimulent un peu mieux, mais leurs beaux habits immaculés et ornés de pierreries à l'éclat aussi arrogant qu'eux ne peuvent cacher la façon dont leurs muscles se contractent malgré eux, pas plus que les infimes gouttes de sueur qui perlent sur leurs fronts. Et tout le dégoût et le mépris qu'ils tentent d'afficher sur leurs visages hautains alors qu'ils pénètrent eux aussi dans la cellule pour s'approcher de lui ne peuvent masquer la vérité.

Ils sont tous terrorisés par lui.

_Voilà qui est tout à fait grotesque, tu ne trouves pas ? Après tout, tu es censé être inoffensif ici._

Oh non. Non, ça ne l'est pas. C'est jouissif.

Lui dont tous se moquaient, que tous ont dénigré et traité de couard, lui qui est enfermé et entravé, ce de lui dont ils ont peur. N'est-ce pas là la preuve indéniable de sa toute puissance ? Car qui pourrait se targuer d'une telle chose, à par peut-être Odin lui-même ?

_Et bien… A vrai dire, j'ai un nom qui me vient à l'esprit. Oh, je l'ai sur le bout de la langue. Ça commence par un T. Voyons voir… Est-ce que ça ne serait pas Tha… _

Loki sursaute violemment et pousse un grondement féroce. Le mage qui s'était penché sur lui laisse échapper un glapissement de terreur et recule précipitamment, comme s'il avait été mordu par un chien enragé. Aussitôt, l'un des gardes frappe Loki au visage avec le pommeau de son épée. Le goût métallique du sang se répand dans sa bouche. Il s'est mordu la langue.

« Je t'ai dit de te tenir tranquille, tu m'entends sale Monstre ?! »

« Assez ! »

La voix de Thor résonne dans le donjon, puissante, implacable. Sa voix a l'autorité sans appel d'un Roi. Il n'a dit qu'un mot, mais cela a suffit à rendre les soldats penauds comme des enfants fautifs. A moins que ce ne soit le fait que Mjölnir soit désormais dans la main de Thor, et qu'elle soit traversée par d'inquiétants éclairs bleutés.

_Oui, ça doit jouer un petit peu._

Thor se rapproche de la cellule, le bruit de ses bottes ferrées se réverbérant contre les murs et heurtant les oreilles de Loki de plein fouet. Satané écho.

« Loki n'est peut être plus votre Prince, mais il reste mon Frère. Vous lui parlerez et le traiterez comme tel. »

Thor pointe soudain Mjölnir sur les gardes et, alors que les éclairs font briller son arme d'une lueur agressive, il gronde :

« Osez porter de nouveau la main sur lui et je réduirai vos corps en bouillie. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Les soldats déglutissent, dans une synchronisation presque parfaite. C'est fou ce que la discipline militaire peut faire sur la coordination.

« Pardonnez-nous, votre Altesse… Cela ne se reproduira plus… »

Si leur réponse avait une quelconque importance pour Thor, celui-ci le cache admirablement bien. Il se tourne vers Loki et pointe désormais Mjölnir sur lui.

« Quand à toi, je te conseille de bien te tenir. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser Mjölnir contre toi. Encore. »

Tss. Frère, mais pas trop quand même, hein ? Sale hypocrite. Il n'a eut de cesse de lui répéter à Midgard qu'il tenait à lui, qu'il avait toujours tenu à lui. Et aujourd'hui, il lui exploserait le crâne avec son maudit marteau sans la moindre hésitation. Et dire que c'est lui, Loki, qu'on accuse de perfidie. Lui, au moins, il ne cherche pas à dissimuler ses intentions. Il a dit très clairement qu'il allait détruire Asgard. Et le reste des Mondes.

_Bah… Laisse tomber. Ça n'en vaut plus la peine._

Puisqu'à part un regard meurtrier emplit de haine (la routine en somme) Thor n'obtient aucune réaction de la part de son frère et que les soldats reculent suffisamment pour que désormais Loki ne risque plus de se trancher la gorge sur leurs épées au moindre sursaut (volontaire ou non), Thor abaisse Mjölnir. Il laisse les éclairs s'éteindre mais garde le marteau fermement serré dans son poing. Juste au cas où.

« Sir Vaslof, continuez je vous prie. »

« Oui, votre Altesse. » répond le Maître-mage en s'inclinant. Il se tourne ensuite vers ses deux subordonnés. « Sigurd, Fergus, reprenez vos positions. »

Les deux mages s'exécutent, l'un avec un peu plus de réticence que l'autre. Ils se penchent, chacun d'un côté de Loki, et commencent à réciter des formules. Loki lève les yeux au ciel. Pas étonnant que la magie soit aussi mal considérée à Asgard. Ses plus hauts représentants ont l'art et la manière de faire ressembler le moindre rituel à une farce odieusement ennuyeuse. Est-ce qu'il a besoin de tout ce tralala pour lancer un sort, lui ?

_Assurément non. Mais que veux-tu ? Tu n'as jamais eu leur titre, mais tu as toujours été plus puissant qu'eux, même lorsque tu n'étais qu'un ''apprenti''. Sois indulgent avec eux. _

Bande d'incompétents séniles.

_Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé si Odin n'avait pas lui-même usurpé son titre de plus grand Sorcier des Neufs Royaumes ? Au Royaume des aveugles, le Borgne est Roi._

Le Maître-mage (Vaslof, donc ? Tiens donc. Aux dernières nouvelles, le Maître-mage s'appelait Dario. Tant de temps s'est donc écoulé depuis sa chute du Bifröst ?) s'approche à son tour. Il marmonne de façon inintelligible tandis que ses mains tracent un signe dans l'air. Loki reconnait ce signe. _Rmr_, apparition. Il penche la tête sur le côté, intrigué. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent, tous ?

Une lumière dorée brille entre les mains de Vaslof. Elle se transforme bientôt en une longue série d'anneaux incrustés de runes rougeâtres. Une chaîne. Encore une. Ce n'est pas vrai… Ils comptent lui en mettre combien avant d'être satisfaits ? C'est pour quoi cette fois-ci ? Les chevilles ? Ils ont peur qu'ils détruisent les murs de sa cellule en rentrant en courant dedans ? Crétins sans cervelle. Tous.

Vaslof s'approche encore et lève les yeux vers lui.

« Cela risque d'être douloureux. Vous m'en voyez navré. »

Il n'a absolument pas l'air navré.

_Oh… Oh, attends un peu… Ces runes, sur les menottes… Ce sont…_

« Sigurd, Fergus. Maintenant. »

Les deux mages tracent simultanément le même signe sur les entraves que Loki porte déjà aux poignets. _Hníga_. Ouverture.

Soudain, Loki sent sa magie lui revenir. Elle le submerge comme une gigantesque vague. La sensation est étourdissante, assommante presque. Mais ô combien délicieuse. Sa magie est là. Il la sent exploser dans chaque fibre de son corps, emplir chacune de ses cellules. Elle n'est plus cette pitoyable flammèche chancelante. Elle est redevenue le puissant brasier qui brûlait en lui depuis toujours. Tout ce pouvoir… Enfin… Enfin !

Et tout d'un coup, tout disparaît.

Aussi brusquement qu'elle était revenue, sa magie se retrouve réduite à néant. Avec elle s'envolent son pouvoir, ses forces à peine réapparues. Son dernier espoir de liberté. Le Néant se répand en lui comme un poison insidieux, rongeant tout sur son passage.

Lorsqu'il ne reste plus rien, lorsque la dernière goutte de son _Sei__ð__r_ est annihilée, vient la douleur. Fulgurante, déchirante. Insoutenable. Ses yeux deviennent aveugles. Ses poumons ne parviennent plus à s'emplir d'air. En lui, le feu s'embrase à nouveau. Sauf qu'à présent, ce sont ses nerfs qui brûlent, provoquent des décharges électriques dans tout son corps, contractent ses muscles de façon anarchique et effroyablement douloureuse.

Quelque chose est en train de déchiqueter son corps, membre par membre, morceau par morceau.

Alors Loki hurle.

La muselière lui taillade le visage, étouffe ses cris d'agonie. Oh Nornes… La Douleur… A présent, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Loki panique. Qu'ont-ils fait ?! Que lui ont-ils fait ?! Sa magie… Sa magie n'est plus là ! Disparue ! Disparue ! Avant tout ça… il y a quelques secondes à peine, elle était faible, un simple murmure, une parodie grotesque de ce qu'elle était avant sa captivité… Mais elle était toujours là ! Et maintenant… Maintenant il n'y a plus rien ! C'est impossible ! Ils n'oseraient pas… Il a besoin d'elle… ! Sa magie est comme le sang qui circule dans ses veines, ou l'air qui est censé emplir ses poumons… S'ils la lui retirent…

_Ça suffit, arrête ça ! Tu n'as rien à craindre ! Calme-toi ! Concentre-toi !_

Loki tente de respirer, de se calmer, mais ses poumons restent désespérément vides, et cela ne fait qu'amplifier sa peur panique. Il sent son corps s'écraser lourdement contre le sol, les spasmes trop intenses pour que ses muscles puissent continuer à maintenir sa position assise. A terre, sa tête explose. La douleur en fait de même.

_Calme-toi ! Hey ! Tu m'entends ?! Calme-toi, espèce d'idiot !_

Peu à peu, ses yeux aveugles retrouvent la lumière. Il parvient à prendre de brèves inspirations. Des formes apparaissent. Des sons, des odeurs lui parviennent. Le goût du sang emplit sa bouche. Tout est brouillé et il serait bien incapable de discerner le haut du bas, mais Loki sait où il est. Les formes s'approchent, se penchent sur lui. Il tente de se débattre, de s'enfuir. Mais bientôt, l'une des ombres l'immobilise en clouant ses poignets au sol. Des mots se dessinent sur des lèvres déformées par un rictus effroyable. Non… Non non non non non… ! Pitié… !

_C'est bon, ça va aller. Laisse-toi faire. Laisse-les gagner. Il le faut._

Non ! C'est impossible ! Tout ça n'est pas réel ! Tout ça. N'est pas. Réel ! Eveillé… Il doit rester éveillé… !

_Non, arrête ! Ne fais pas ça !_

« LOKI ! »

Dans un sursaut, Loki ouvre les yeux et aspire l'air comme s'il était resté la tête sous l'eau durant de longues heures et qu'il était enfin remonté à la surface. Le sol poussiéreux se recouvre à nouveaux de pierres grises polies par le temps. Le ciel aux lueurs menaçantes ne s'avère être qu'un vieux plafond rocailleux qui sert de terrain de jeu à des araignées. Les ombres sinistres se brouillent, s'étirent et se métamorphosent pour laisser la place à de pathétiques vieillards en robes blanches, à des soldats en armures étincelantes. Et, penché au-dessus de lui, Thor.

« Loki, tu m'entends ? »

Loki regarde le Dieu du Tonnerre sans trop comprendre. Sa tête lui fait horriblement mal, de même que ses cordes vocales. Il entend son sang battre à ses tempes, et le son est lancinant. Il ne parvient pas à s'arrêter de trembler, pas plus qu'il ne parvient à maîtriser sa respiration. Un bruit sec (un claquement de doigts ?), juste devant ses yeux, le fait sursauter, ce qui lui permet de recouvrer ses esprits. Un peu.

« Hey. Réponds-moi. Tu m'entends ? »

Thor a les yeux braqués sur lui. Sa voix est calme et ferme mais Loki peut déchiffrer anxiété et incompréhension dans ces yeux trop bleus. Loki hoche lentement la tête. Oui, il l'entend. Comment pourrait-il faire autrement d'ailleurs ? Sa voix résonne contre les murs pour se répercuter directement dans son cerveau…

Thor laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement et se redresse. La pression sur les poignets de Loki disparaît (oh… C'était donc lui qui le tenait plaqué par terre…). A son tour, Loki tente de s'arracher du sol. Mauvaise idée. Ses mouvements totalement désordonnés et sa tête qui tourne le rend malade. Il retombe lourdement sur son flanc droit et bientôt il se retrouve à lutter contre de violents hauts-le-cœur. Mais après tant de temps passé à jeun, il n'a plus rien à vomir. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce qu'avec sa muselière…

Thor s'accroupit à ses côtés et place une main rassurante sur son dos. Loki est trop fatigué pour tenter de se dégager. A vrai dire, il trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Ils restent là pendant un moment, immobiles, en attendant que la crise passe et que Loki retrouve une respiration à peu près normale. Puis un toussotement rauque les fait sursauter tous les deux et leur rappelle (pour la seconde fois) qu'il y a d'autres personnes autour d'eux. Vaslof s'avance, ses deux acolytes derrière lui comme deux bons petits toutous bien dressés. Aucune fierté.

« Et bien, tout s'est bien passé finalement. Le prisonnier à l'air de plutôt bien supporter ses nouvelles chaînes. »

Le regard meurtrier que lance Thor par-dessus son épaule fait tressaillir Sigurd, Fergus et les soldats. Tous reculent pour se placer le plus loin possible de leur Prince. Vaslof a le mérite de n'avoir aucun mouvement recul. Il ajuste ses robes d'un geste précieux et toise Loki avec un dédain non dissimulé. Sale chien galeux. Il faisait moins le fier tout à l'heure, lorsque Loki avait encore suffisamment de venin dans ses yeux pour que Sa Seigneurie le Maître-Mage craigne de l'approcher trop prêt. En y réfléchissant bien, ce n'est qu'une fois maîtrisé par des soldats et entouré par deux Hauts Mages dévoués, quoi qu'un peu tremblants, (sans compter la présence menaçante de Mjölnir dans le poing de Thor) que Vaslof n'a osé entré dans la cellule.

« Sceller le _Sei__ð__r _n'est jamais très agréable, Altesse. Pour personne. C'est une tâche ingrate et épuisante. » explique tranquillement Vaslof en s'époussetant les mains. « Croyez-moi, mon Seigneur, votre… frère » et il crache le mot avec un mépris qu'il ne tente même pas de dissimuler « peut s'estimer heureux de ne s'en sortir qu'avec quelques légères convulsions. »

Légères… convulsions… ? L'ordure...

« Le Père de Tout a été assez clément pour insuffler sa propre magie dans ces chaînes afin de lui permettre de survivre, même privé de son _Sei__ð__r_. Il devrait s'estimer heureux d'être encore en vie et remercier Sa Majesté pour sa bonté, au lieu de se livrer à cette comédie dégradante qui n'a pour but que susciter votre pitié. »

Une vague d'électricité statique déferle soudainement dans la pièce, bientôt suivie d'une deuxième, plus menaçante encore, rendant l'air difficile à respirer. Loki remercie alors sa ''légères convulsions'' (qu'il aurait simulé à son insu donc) dont son corps subit encore les séquelles. Les soubresauts qui parcourent toujours ses muscles dissimulent à merveille le frémissement de peur qu'il n'a pas su réprimer. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup d'amour-propre. Autant essayer d'en préserver le peu qu'il a encore.

« Sir Vaslof, si vous tenez à la vie, je vous conseille de vous taire. »

Le Maître-mage recule de quelques pas, visiblement apeuré. Depuis son bannissement sur Midgard, le Prince est devenu bien plus affable et avisé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Ça ne rend pas son courroux moins effrayant.

Vaslof baisse la tête. Se faire rabrouer ainsi devant ses subordonnés…

La voix de Thor se fait entendre à nouveau. Calme, basse, presque parfaitement maîtrisée, ce qui la rend encore plus terrifiante. Le calme avant la tempête.

« Vous pouvez vous retirer. Tous. »

Thor ne leur laisse pas le choix. Tous le comprennent très bien. Aussi, tous s'exécutent avec hâte et soulagement. Mieux vaut ne pas être dans les parages lorsque le Dieu du Tonnerre est en colère.

Lorsqu'enfin ils sont seuls, la tension dans l'air disparaît et Loki parvient à nouveau à respirer sans que ses poumons ne brûlent. A ses côtés, Thor soupire.

« Vaslof n'est qu'un vantard arriviste et égocentrique. Personne n'a compris pourquoi Maître Dario l'a nommé Maître du Conseil lorsqu'il a quitté ses fonctions. Mais maintenant il est là, et il faut bien faire avec lui. »

Ces mots ne suscitent aucune réaction de la part de Loki. Toujours étendu sur le flanc, parfaitement immobile mis à part les quelques tremblements qui agitent encore son corps, la respiration enfin régulière, il a l'air de s'être endormi. Sauf que ses yeux sont grands ouverts et fixent vaguement un point sur le sol.

« Est-ce que ça va, Loki ? »

Les pupilles vertes glissent lentement vers Thor. Il n'y a pas de colère dans ces yeux. Pas de venin, pas de menaces, pas même la froide machination qui s'y lit d'ordinaire. Juste une immense lassitude doublée d'une résignation amère.

Loki est vaincu. Sa magie a été annihilée, purement et simplement. A présent, même si les mots lui étaient rendus, il ne pourrait plus conjurer le moindre sort, pas même le plus basique. Les chaînes qui portent la signature d'Odin ne comportent pas de serrure, contrairement aux précédentes. Elles ont été scellées par magie et ne se déferont pas à moins d'utiliser une incantation. Chose désormais impossible pour lui. Cette fois-ci, c'est bel et bien fini. Il passera le restant de sa misérable existence dans ce donjon infect, comme l'avait prédit Odin.

Thor ne dit rien. Il n'y a rien à dire. Loki est un criminel qui a semé le Chaos a travers trois des neuf Mondes. Sa punition n'est que la juste conséquence de ses actes et sa dangerosité justifie aisément les dispositions prises par Odin. Thor n'est pas censé être désolé pour lui. A vrai dire, il n'est même pas censé être là. Mais Thor n'a jamais été très doué pour obéir aux ordres.

Sans dire un mot, Thor se relève. Puis, avec des gestes lents et précautionneux, il redresse Loki et l'aide à s'assoir contre le mur de sa cellule. Loki se laisse faire. Il n'est plus à une humiliation près. Il laisse Thor s'agenouiller devant lui et glisser ses mains derrière sa tête. Lorsqu'un déclic sec résonne contre les murs de pierre, il n'a aucune réaction. Il ouvre docilement la bouche pour permettre à Thor de déloger tout à fait la muselière. Il ne ressent rien lorsqu'il est enfin libéré du morceau de métal qu'il a tant haït. Il se contente de fixer sans réellement la voir la petite fiole d'onguent que Thor dépose à ses pieds.

« Tiens. Pour les blessures sur ton visage. Ça devrait marcher aussi sur ta main. Eir m'a dit que ça allait certainement piquer en revanche. Désolé. » murmure le Dieu du Tonnerre.

Il a vraiment l'air désolé.

Thor hésite un moment, puis se relève et sort de la cellule, refermant la porte derrière lui avec la clef que Borus lui a laissé avant de déserter les lieux comme un rat. Il reste un temps devant la grille, voulant visiblement dire ou faire quelque chose d'autre mais ne sachant pas quoi.

« Je reviendrai demain. » dit-il finalement.

Et Thor disparaît.


End file.
